cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
3rd Battle of Grozny
Besieged and Battle in the past month and a half before the battle Soltirean forces were retreating to Grozny to make a last stand in Chechnya until units came from Georgia to assist. During the night of December 2 to the 5th Russian forces slowly surrounded the city undetected then on the 6th Russian Rocket batteries and cannon fire tore Grozny apart followed by strategic bombing by the Russian air force on military targets with in the city. on December 7 Russian forces enter the western half of the city and met heavy resistance by Chechen fighters and other forces aid the Soltirean forces the Russians suffered light casualties and forced the unknown combatants to fall back deep in the ruins . in the northern and eastern half of the city fighting was door to door as Soltirean troops attacked with nearly perfect urban tactic's to where Russian forces got bogged down in streets blocked by ruins and debris making it a nightmare for tank crews.On December 7 the battles weather changed from overcast to a heavy snow and temperature to -20 degrees Fahrenheit making it harder to see and guns,oil, and soldiers froze to death along with exhaustion killing more troops then bullets. during the night of December 7 the city was illuminated by explosions,fire,and gunfights giving the city an eerie apocalyptic look as the Two forces fought for the city. On the 8th of December Russian forces controlled half the northern section and all the western half of the city but they had pulled out of the eastern during the night after heavy fighting caused a retreat, during the day Chechen paramilitary's and Soltirean forces were fighting side by side to hold the presidential palace from Russian tank and infantry forces it is unknown how many died holding that area but the Soltirean and Chechen forces held out after wiping out most of the Russian tanks and infantry attacking.During the night of the 8th Russian force late for the attack after having to move around the Volgan Federations boarder had arrived and enter the city, Soltirean forces seemed to be on the breaking point as the Russians kept barraging the city inflicting heavy casualties defeat seemed to be on the horizon the defending forces had no food,water,shelter,electricity, and a ever decreasing amount of ammunition Karkas still in the city said that a retreat may be made to keep the Soltirean people alive. Then on decmeber 9th Reinforcement arrived from Georgia, Azerbaijan,and Armenia in a joint wide scale invasion of Russia to save karkas, The Russian high command then forced every soldier it had into Grozny declaring Total war on the Soltirean's, they killed civilians and surrendering Soltirean troops thousands were killed in this action but the Soltirean's and their supporters held on. On December 10 Russian forces were forced to retreat as the defending forces soon counter attacked and surrounded the Russian troops facing defeat the Russian commander's soon broke out and fell back past the Volgan,Russian,Soltirean Boarder ending the 5 day battle at a heavy cost to both sides Almost 200,000 Russian troops died in the battle and it costed them nearly 30 billion dollars to fight it, for the Soltirean's and their allies the cost was estimated in the 200,000 or 300,000 range with tens of thousands of civilians dead and millions of dollars spent on the fight. one of the losses was great for a Soltirean woman who's husband was fighting in the city trying to protect her and their child from the Russian troops. Aftermath after the battle Russian realized the war was lost and immediately began to press for peace with Soltirea to end the bloodshed. it worked and so the final bloodiest battle of the war was won but a new bloodless one had began in a U.N. peace conference room. Recent Files As of recent The Soltirean and Russian governments have officially said Anthropomorphic (Anthros/Furrys/ What ever you call them) Combatants did take part in the battle and made up 20% of the Soltirean forces. And files of inhumane treatment of Prisoners Of War and Civilians during the battle from Russian troops have been released to the global public giving the Russian public a more grim picture of how their government treated the Separatist and their allies during the conflict that lasted 28 years.Recent reports show that Volgan Federal and Venesian troops were involved in the war covertly as snipers or saboteurs Category:Wars Category:Soltirea Category:Roleplay